The Best Laid Plans
by Laurelizaabeth
Summary: Thomas has proposed to Isobel Ashbrook and, much to his delight, she has accepted. Now the only challenge remaining is telling Lord Ashbrook. This is obviously based on the play version, in which Thomas lives.


Gazing up at the towering wooden door with one hand poised to knock while her body was unconsciously turning away in her state of apprehensiveness, Isobel suddenly felt like a child again.

She could vividly recall her memories of being a little girl, waiting outside this very door, eager for her father to satisfy one of her many questions with his wise words or find a solution to a childish dispute, but unsure as to whether or not she should bombard him with her petty problems. These instances usually ended with a young Isobel lowering her hand as her shoulders slumped slightly before running off to join her brothers and sister once more, while feebly telling herself that she would ask him at a time when he wasn't so preoccupied, though she knew she wouldn't.

In truth, Isobel had been afraid of her father. Granted, it was an irrational fear, as she knew how greatly her father loved her and the rest of the family, but it nonetheless existed. After all, William Ashbrook was a highly respected man who had a stern sense of power about him- a power that never completely dissipated even at his most vulnerable moments. Of course, Isobel had loved her father, but always instinctively knew when to withdraw and become the submissive daughter, although it was a role she could never perfectly capture; she was far too giddy to remain completely quiet.

Now, over eight years later, Isobel was not surprised to find that, though they had both become completely different people over the years, her relationship with her father had not changed much at all. She still grew weary at the thought of interrupting her father in his study, especially bearing news that with which she knew he would not be pleased.

But unlike those years ago, Isobel could draw courage from the diamond nestled around her ring finger, and was reassured by the man who gave her reason to hold her head high just by the way he was looking at her. Thomas's easy smile spread across his face, encouraging Isobel as she took a deep breath.

Isobel wanted to knock on the door- she really did. She wanted to boldly rap her knuckles on the dark, rich mahogany, walk briskly into her father's study with her head held high and firm resolve evident on her face, and announce her engagement proudly as she looked her father in the eye. Isobel exhaled slowly as she absently traced the doorknob, working up the courage to simply barge in. She shook her head fiercely, chastising herself for thinking such thoughts. Making such a scene would hardly be proper and would undoubtedly cause Papa to object to the engagement, allowing Isobel no time to explain or to attempt to persuade him. So Isobel found herself torn as she delayed the inevitable and willed her mind to come up with a solution, rather than continuing in one dizzying circle.

She took a deep breath and turned to look at Thomas, who was standing patiently by the entrance to the foyer. He gave her a serene smile and an encouraging nod, though he was feeling extremely anxious. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" He had asked her the same question at least a dozen times, and knew he would receive the same answer no matter how many times he pressed the matter, but still, he longed to be with Isobel when she spoke to her father.

Isobel shook her head, furtively refusing his offer. "It'll be much easier for all of us if I first speak to him alone," she delicately told him. "If he's too overwhelmed, I'll have no hope of making him see sense until he's calmed down-" her lips turned up in a quirky smile "-and I know firsthand how long that could take."

Thomas nodded, knowing in his heart that Isobel spoke the truth. "Whenever you're ready, then."

Isobel gave a firm nod and moved to knock on the heavy oak door, but soon turned back around. "Oh, Thomas! I'm so frightened. He won't be happy- not at all…"

Thomas slowly approached her and took her hands in his. "Isobel, we don't have to do this. I want you to be happy. I don't want to cause problems between you and your father." He could feel his heart constrict at the thought of Isobel removing the engagement ring from her finger after having felt the joy of hearing her accept his proposal, but Thomas wanted only what was best for her. And if that meant allowing her to marry a man that was worthy of her, then so be it.

Frantically shaking her head, Isobel hurriedly made an effort to reassure him. She instantly felt horrible for making Thomas doubt her devotion to him. Looking into his pure blue eyes, she saw nothing but concern for her and her future. "Thomas," she said, her cheeks turning a deep red, "if I can't marry you, then I shall never marry at all. I just wish Papa could see…" She stopped and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to tell him. I will." Thomas moved first her right hand to his mouth, then her left, before kissing the engagement ring nestled on her finger. That was all the encouragement Isobel needed. Thomas made her feel warm and loved- that was all that mattered. "I'll be out soon. I promise." Thomas nodded, stepping back to his place in the foyer.

Isobel raised her fist and gently rapped twice on the door to her father's study.

"Come in," the unmistakably deep voice of Lord Ashbrook called out from inside the room. Isobel took a deep breath and then slightly raised her head, before turning the brass handle. With one last look at Thomas, who gave her a small smile, she walked into the study before closing the door firmly behind her.

XXXXXXXX

Sir William Ashbrook looked up from the stack of papers on his desk with a look of concentration on his face, his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His mouth turned up in a warm smile when he saw Isobel enter, looking only slightly irritated that his work had been interrupted. Isobel internally thanked the heavens above her when she saw that her father seemed to be in a good mood. _We'll see how much longer it lasts,_ she thought darkly to herself. With one last steady breath, Isobel opened her mouth to speak.

"Papa, may I talk to you?" Isobel quietly entreated.

"Isobel, dear girl, what is it? Is everything all right?" he asked, noticing how her face was slightly flushed.

Noticing her father's eyes widen in alarm, she quickly strived to reassure him. "Oh yes, Papa! Wonderful, really." Clasping her hands tightly together, Isobel held her engagement ring tightly between her fingers, attempting to steady her breathing.

Sir William made a gesture with his hand that clearly meant for her to go on. "What's happened?" he asked, curiosity clearly evident in his voice.

"You see, Papa… Well…" Feeling her pulse quicken, she paused, unsure how to continue. "Papa, Thomas…" Another deep breath, then the words tumbled out in a rush. "Thomas has asked for my hand in marriage, and I'm asking you for your blessing." Isobel paused to gauge his reaction. She took note of the way his hands, which before had been lying easily on his desk, clenched into fists. His face fell, all traces of warmth gone, when his eyes flickered to the ring on her left hand. "Please, Papa" she added quietly.

Sir William abruptly stood up. "Absolutely not!" he boomed, causing Isobel to wince slightly and look at her feet. "My daughter will not be married off to anyone less than a gentleman, especially not a _common_ boy."

Isobel curtly looked up to face her father, anger boiling inside her after hearing him say such things about Thomas. Knowing she had to keep her calm in order to convince her father to listen, Isobel smoothly asked her father in a restrained voice, "And how has Thomas not proved to be a gentleman? He may have been born into a common life, but he has proved to be able to thrive in our society and make a successful living."

"A gentleman is able to provide for his family, Isobel. I won't have you being a commoner's wife," her father said, saying 'commoner' as though the word were a curse.

Barely containing her anger, Isobel took a step toward her father's desk. "Papa, you and I both know that Thomas is perfectly capable of providing for me and any other future members of our family that our life together may hold." Isobel blushed slightly, surprised at what she had said, but did not regret it. Seeing her father's face turn red with hot anger and his eyes flicker to the portrait of Alex hanging on the wall, Isobel suddenly realized just why her father was so opposed to her engagement. "It's because he's a musician, isn't it?" she asked him gently. "Because you think he'll make the same choices Alex made. He's not like Alex, Papa. _I'm _not like Alex! We won't make the same mistakes that he and Melissa made," she said with firm resolve. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she hoped that he would understand. Thomas couldn't be taken from her. She was his.

Sir William shook his head. "Isobel Marie Ashbrook, I will not allow any marriage between you and Thomas to take place. For years, I've lined up suitable husbands for you, each ready to kneel at your feet and prove themselves loyal to this family, but you continued to deny them all for a man hardly worthy of your hand," he said in a manner that was meant to make Isobel feel ashamed of herself.

She did not feel ashamed, however, and spoke with a cold edge in her voice that she did not know she possessed, urging the words to cut through his stubborn resolve. "No one has proved more loyal to this family than Thomas," she spat through her teeth. "He has the scars from Otis Gardiner to prove it. He may not come from our society, but I will bear his name with dignity, knowing that because of his noble acts, _your _son does not bear those exact scars." Seeing his resolve slightly wavering, Isobel quickly continued, willing him to see sense. "I love him, Papa," she whispered, "and only him."

Sir William was feeling his anger fade. He owed Thomas Ledbury for everything he had done for his family. He knew that Isobel was right about everything she had said, but his pride kept him from wanting to admit it. However, he did recall two lessons that his father had taught him long ago when he was still a boy- a man can not allow his pride to rule his decisions and always repay someone to whom you are in debt. He knew that Thomas was a gentleman in the truest sense of the word and, although Sir William did not fully agree with his profession, he made more than enough money to support a family. "I presume he's been waiting outside," he finally muttered. Isobel nodded, not allowing herself to even dare to hope. "Well, bring him in," he grunted. "I want to speak to you both."

Isobel smiled, willing herself not to shout with joy. Her father was not happy- that much was evident- but if he wanted to speak with Thomas, then surely she had affected him to some degree. She quickly made her way out of his office before he was able to change his mind and went to fetch Thomas.


End file.
